Say Something
by hopey1
Summary: Just my take on the various meeting between Naruto and Sasuke throughout the series. Boyxboy. sorry had to delete the original but I have uploaded the edited version.


Say Something

**Disclaimer- I don't Naruto or any characters. **

**AN- Hey peeps I'm back with another story. Let me first tell you that this is my first Sasunaru story (god knows what possessed me) thought I'd try a dab hand at writing a Sasunaru story. Anyway hope you enjoy. Sorry peeps had to delete the original and upload the edited version something about copyright and uniqueness or something like that. I don't really what the heck that was about.**

The moon shone brightly down on the village gate, illuminating the lone figure standing there. His back pack on his shoulder, dressed in a black shirt and black shorts that came up to his calf. His black hair with a tinge of blue covered his face partially. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight. Sasuke Uchiha looked breath taking and ethereal, standing just inside the gates of Konoha waiting patiently. Footsteps could be heard behind him. Someone was coming and by the sound of the footsteps they were running. Still he didn't move. He knew the person would come. He didn't have to inform them that he was leaving, their bond was so strong that they could feel each other's emotions. They knew when one was sad, happy, excited, nervous or scared. How did this happen? Sasuke sighed. The person had reached him and stood still just staring at his back and breathing heavily. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he already felt the tug in his heart anytime they were close.

"Why?" the question was barely whispered. Filled with pain and anguish but most of all confusion. Sasuke didn't reply. He stood silent as ever. The wave of guilt that he felt was overwhelming trying to wash him away like a raging wave. A tan hand gripped his shoulder, he went rigid and tense but still remained silent.

"Why Sasuke?" Silence. That's all he had left for him. The tan hands gripped him and turned him around roughly. Sasuke wasn't prepared to see the look of hurt in those stunning blue eyes. The confusion and anger written all over the angelic and innocent face. Naruto Uzumaki.

_Naruto had a soft smile on his lips. A faint blush adorned his whiskered cheek. His eyes were closed denying Sasuke the stunning view of his blue eyes which could put the sky to shame. Sasuke could drown in those beautiful eyes and he hated it when Naruto didn't let him see them to his heart's content. A little bead of sweat trailed down his jawline and Sasuke ceased the opportunity to bend down and lick it clean. It tasted salty but he didn't mind. Everything about the blond was addicting. He kissed the closed eye lids which opened instantly. Naruto's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips. Sasuke trailed small, light and gentle butterfly kisses until he reached his goal. Those soft pink lips that just begged to be kissed. Naruto tasted delicious and Sasuke loved it. He had never imagined that he would be so intimate with anyone but when it came to Naruto that was a different thing. He the bottom lip and sucked on it ever so gently. He placed his lips fully on the soft pink one of Naruto's. His tongue licked the bottom lip asking for permission, Naruto willingly let him enter and the battle for dominance began with tongues. Sasuke broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them, but Naruto being the impatient one as always captured his lips again in a searing kiss full of passion and love. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips as he resumed devouring the blond's hot cavern. Both their eyes rolled back as they found their completion. Both exhausted and panting locked gazes. Their eyes declaring the love that they felt for each other._

"Please Sasuke" the blond cupped the pale face caressing his cheek. However Sasuke remained silent. His expression bare, his eyes as cold as steel. Naruto was taken aback by the hatred seen in those black orbs. The anger that was emanating from Sasuke was like a physical barrier, one that he could not cross.

"Sasuke say something", Naruto's voice thick with emotion. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and the fear that gripped him was worse than finding out that he housed the demon fox. But still he refused to believe that Sasuke would just abandon him. Any minute now Sasuke would smile and reassure him like the numerous times before. This silence was killing him.

"Please Sasuke, don't leave me", Naruto's tears fell silently and Sasuke had to restrain himself from taking his beautiful blond into his arms and kiss those tears away. His heart and soul were both dying little by little. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. He was an avenger. Hitachi was not going to take away his love and life. He made a silent promise to return once he had completed his mission. He could not endanger Naruto's life in any way. He'd rather die than see the blond hurt. He looked away all his emotions and feelings in an unbreakable cage. He moved away from Naruto's touch. Naruto's whole body sagged from the gesture. The feeling of rejection was unbearable. Sasuke didn't love him. All the things that have through, still their bond was not strong enough to stop Sasuke from leaving.

"If you don't want to stay then take me with you" Naruto pleaded however Sasuke took a step back and the distance was increasing slowly.

Sasuke left silently through the Konoha gates leaving a sobbing and defeated Naruto behind. Sasuke felt his chest tighten and unable to breathe. After holding back so much he finally let his tears fall. He knew that he had hurt Naruto but he didn't trust his voice at that moment. If he spoke his resolve would have crumbled and Naruto would know instantly that he loved him more than life then saying goodbye to the blond would have been more difficult. He's rather hurt the blond this one time rather than a lifetime. His body shook with the force of emotions. He knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness from the blond. The hurt, the pain and the betrayal was clear in his eyes. However to keep Naruto safe he would condemn his own life to misery and dedicate it to darkness.

At the valley of the end…

"I hate you Naruto" spat out Sasuke. Naruto could feel the malice behind each word.

"But why Sasuke?"

Sasuke activated his curse seal and rushed towards Naruto with the chidori ready to impale Naruto. If the dobe didn't understand with words then he'll have to understand the hard way. Sasuke didn't want to do this but Naruto was stubborn. Sasuke impaled Naruto with the chidori. Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke stood at the top of his head. His knees gave out and he fell. His face a mere inches from the blond's. Why dobe? Why can't you let me go? I don't deserve you. He placed a faint kiss on the blond's cold lips as the rain soaked them both. Sasuke would never forget this moment. It would haunt him till the end of his days.

Three years later…

"_Kakashi sensei, why do I have to spar with the teme?" Naruto whined. Kakashi sighed. This was the usual thing that occurred. The highlight of the day, Naruto Uzumaki complaining._

"_Quit wasting time dobe" Sasuke snapped and started walking to their designated area. Naruto pouted and followed._

"_Stupid teme" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke smirked. Today he would tell him or show him which ever opportunity presented first. They got ready to spar, after a few kicks, punches a lot of dodging they broke apart. Sasuke headed towards a secluded part of the forest, Naruto followed. He looked around, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. *Thud* Sasuke landed behind him. Naruto whipped around fast._

"_Stupid teme", Naruto said. He locked gaze with Sasuke. There was something different but Naruto could not pinpoint what. Sasuke looked predatory, his eyes clouded over. Sasuke took a step forward, Naruto took a step back. What the hell is he doing? Naruto thought. Why isn't he attacking? And why the hell is the teme looking at me like that? Confusion was written all over his face. Sasuke smirked. I got you now dobe he thought. Sasuke kept advancing forward until Naruto's back hit the tree. Naruto was more than confused. What the hell! What is wrong with the teme?_

"_Sasuke wha.. what are you doing?" Naruto brought his fist up to punch Sasuke. But Sasuke gripped his wrist and pinned both of them above Naruto's head. Naruto was starting to get scared. Not because of Sasuke but because of his own body's reaction to the simple touch and his own feeling towards the raven were running haywire._

"_Sas.." Sasuke had shut Naruto up effectively by placing his own lips on top of the blonds. Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Why is Sasuke kissing me. Sasuke removed himself and waited. Sasuke kissed me and I liked it Naruto thought in a daze. Sasuke was starting to get worried. Naruto's lack of response didn't bode well. Suddenly Naruto pulled down Sasuke's head towards him and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They continued kissing, tongue battling against each others, memorising the nook and crannies of the hot cavern and most of all enjoying the taste of each other. However the need for oxygen was much greater and they parted for the much needed air. They looked at each other and smiled broadly. This was the beginning of a relationship that they had both denied themselves for a long time._

Naruto stood in the middle of the crater looking up. There stood Sasuke Uchiha. His clothing had changed and so had he. His bangs covered his face partially and he was taller than the last time they had met. His beautiful face had a frown upon it. Naruto's heart started to race and his breath coming in short gasps. After three years he was seeing Sasuke. He still loved him dearly. Do you still love me Sasuke? Would you come home to me? Before his very eyes Sasuke stood with a hand slung over his shoulder. The mere touch was enough to send a tingle all over his body. A spark ignited deep within him like a long forgotten memory. Sasuke had to use his will power to not grab the blond and crush him to his chest. He had to touch him just once to make sure that he was real. God how he dreamed countless times of Naruto in his arms. And those pink lips so inviting was torture. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the blond, this closeness was killing him.

"Come home to me" barely above a whisper but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. The pain and anguish in those words didn't fall on deaf ears. His heart ached to be with the blond again. But he couldn't he had heard some disturbing news. Oh dobe you need to move on with your life. I am not safe to be around of. You can't suffer like this. I accept this suffering and loneliness but not you. Sasuke shut his emotions again even from himself. This time I'll make sure you don't chase after me.

"This time I'll sever the bond for sure", Sasuke took out his sword. He looked into Naruto's eyes but did not let them affect him. The hate was evident in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke disappeared with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Naruto fell to the floor. I lost him again. Why does it hurt so bad? A single tear escaped from his eyes unknown to the onlookers. And his heart broke all over again into many irrevocable pieces.

Fourth great shinobi war…

The Konoha Ninja's were facing their most dangerous opponent of all time yet. Madara Uchiha. Naruto had managed to use Kyuubi's chakra and merge into Kyuubi mode and was one of the strongest among their group. The battle continued however Naruto's thoughts drifted to a raven haired Uchiha. Over time one by one they had all given up on him. But not the blond, even though the raven had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. He still loved him, he wouldn't let go if there was a small tiny hope somewhere. He would grasp it with both hands. Naruto knew that he was deluding himself with false hope. Sasuke would never come home to me anymore.

"Naruto!" he looked up to see that the ten tailed beast was advancing towards the ninjas. They had been holding up good so far, however they had been fighting for long time and some were injured not to mention so many deaths. Sakura came and stood next to Naruto. He looked at her and she stared back at him with eyes full of concern. She knew that he had been thinking about Sasuke.

"_Naruto, please stop now," Sakura cried grabbing hold of his hand trying to stop him. It was heart breaking to see the once bubbly and cheerful person so broken. Naruto trained day and night to become stronger so that he could bring him back. But everyone knew that it was futile, the Sasuke they all knew had lost himself to darkness and became a traitor. Naruto always wore a mask of happiness but his friends could tell deep down Naruto was suffering, they tried to help but the blond was stubborn as usual. He always hid his emotions away, he didn't let anyone in. it's as if the day that the Uchiha left Naruto's heart closed off from the world._

"_He's not coming back Naruto" she pleaded looking towards Kakashi sensei for some help. Naruto stood still a faraway look._

"_I'm going to bring him back Sakura chan" He looked at her with lifeless eyes._

"_Even if it's the last thing I do!" he snapped and walked away. Sakura sighed. Why couldn't Naruto let that traitor go? It's as if Sasuke had took Naruto's soul with him when he left. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise as reality dawned on her._

"_He loves him," she whispered to no one in particular. Naruto had changed greatly when Sasuke left. True that Sakura had a crush on the Uchiha but even she wasn't so heart broken and lifeless like Naruto._

"_For the first time in life he's doing something for himself Sakura" Kakashi stated as he put his perverted book away._

"_But.." Sakura didn't know what to. How could she have missed what was going on between them. Both of them were always fighting and bickering like a married couple. But they were happy with each other. Naruto was the only one in their group that could get a response out of the stoic Uchiha. They were happy in each other's company. The glare, the name calling and the spars. It was their way of showing affection towards each other. How could she have been so blind to miss that? A sad smile played on her lips, finally them two had found something to call their own. A sudden frown marred her pretty face. Sasuke had left Naruto behind. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Naruto must be going through right now. And everyone saying give up on Sasuke was not helping Naruto but making it worse for him._

"_How could Sasuke do that to Naruto Kakashi sensei?" tears were streaming down her face. She hurt because Naruto was hurting a thousand times more and maybe just maybe even Sasuke was hurting as bad as Naruto. They deserved happiness more than anyone else._

"_Sasuke has his reasons Sakura," Kakashi wasn't one to judge and really he hoped that Sasuke did have his reasons for leaving._

"Sakura chan, will you do me a favour?" Naruto whispered.

"Anytime Naruto," she smiled at him.

"If I don't make… will you" Naruto hesitated. For the first time in years Naruto couldn't see hope shining. He didn't know which way the fight will go but he would protect everyone like he had promise until his last breath. The one regret that he would have is that he wouldn't get to see the bastard one last time and he couldn't apologies for all the things that he had done. Sakura waited patiently for Naruto to continue. A lifetime of emotions playing through his eyes.

"If I don't make it, will you tell him I'm sorry" Naruto whispered barely audible. Sakura understood who the him was instantly. Sasuke.

"Naruto…I…" Sakura didn't know what to say to that. Naruto looked at her and put his mask back in place and flashed his famous grin.

"Let's do this!" he shouted to everyone. Naruto was about to rush forward.

"Naruto" Naruto stopped, still as a statue. Even his heart had stopped beating. His breath caught in his throat. That voice, that tone, Naruto would recognise it anywhere amongst the middle of a crowded place with the noise level at max. He took a deep breath and reined his emotions in. He steeled his expression devoid of any emotions. He realised it long time ago that Sasuke could never be his. What they had together, the memories were enough to last him a lifetime. He tried and failed but now the heart that used to beat was dead. He was just an empty shell. He turned towards the voice and there stood Sasuke. More beautiful than he could remember. Their gazes locked and remained like that.

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto, he looked really powerful in Kyuubi mode. He was proud of his dobe for coming this far. But what surprised him and sadden him the most was the lifeless blue eyes of Naruto, gone was the usual spark, determination and joy replaced by a dead look. His expression was stoic no joy, no happiness nothing at all. It was like looking into a mirror. His heart skipped a beat, his breathing becoming rapid. He hadn't expected this type of reaction. Sasuke thought that he had killed his heart and emotions for the blond when he left the village. It was a torture for him to attack Naruto whenever they met, he had cursed himself afterwards as he silently wept. But now looking at the blond, he realised that his actions and words had broken the blond beyond repair. But isn't that what you wanted, for him to give up on you? His inner voice asked. Yes that's what he wanted but he didn't mean to hurt his blond in this way, he had wanted to protect him in anyway. So why was he hurting so much seeing Naruto like this? Sasuke could feel the sting behind his eyes and broke the gaze looking around towards the others. Naruto bit his thumb, Sakura and Sasuke following suit.

"Summoning jutsu!" they shouted simultaneously.

One year later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new pillar of Konoha the sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki" The fifth Hokage Tsuande Senju announced to the people of Konoha. Naruto walked out on to the balcony, a smile plastered on his face. He looked at the crowd that had gathered. Among them were his friends his friends his most precious people. His eyes scanned the crowd to single out one raven haired individual who stood out of the way concealed by a tree. He sighed.

"I vow to protect this village and the people within it with my life" Naruto declared. The crowd went wild cheering for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He went back inside the office and slumped down on his chair. His lifelong dream had come true. Ever since he could remember he had wanted to become Hokage, he wanted people to respect him for him and most of all acknowledge him. It all happened after the war. He should have been the happiest man on the planet, then why did he feel so empty? Why did he not feel happy? Why did he feel as if part of his soul had been ripped out leaving only an empty shell? He leaned his head on the desk and the hidden tears started to fall. Sasuke watched from the shadows. It had been a year since he returned to the village. He didn't expect a welcome party, he had his trail and was sentenced to six months of house arrest and six months of surveillance. He knew that the blond had fought tooth and nail to have him not executed. But honestly if he had had been given a choice he would rather choose death than a life without the blond and knowing that the blond suffered so much because of him. Naruto you have finally fulfilled your dreams. I am really sorry that you hurt so much because of me but a ninja of your calibre can't be associated with a traitor like me. Sasuke's chest felt tight, he was having difficulty breathing, the sting behind his eyes was unbearable as he watched the blond. A single lone tears slid down his cheek. He rubbed it angrily and disappeared.

_Naruto was walking down the street deep in thought not really paying attention to where he was going. His feet unknowingly carried him to training ground seven. The place held so many memories good and bad ones. He looked around taking in the scenario. The training ground remained as it was all those years ago. As his eyes roamed around they landed on a person who had his back towards him and leaning over the railing of the bridge. What the hell is he doing here? Naruto thought to himself. Well what do I care? He turned around ready to leave._

"_Naruto" Sasuke looked at him turning around to face him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. Naruto stood his ground waiting for Sasuke to continue, however the raven remained silent staring at him._

"_If you're just going to stand and stare, go find yourself a pretty girl uchiha" Naruto spat out. This bastard had played with his emotions for too long. He hates me thought Sasuke. Well no surprise there after what I did to him._

"_I just wanted to say congratulations" Sasuke masked his feelings completely. He was hurting inside. Didn't the dobe know that there isn't anyone else for me?. Didn't he know that he is the only one that I love? He wanted to say much more. He wanted to grab the blond and smash their lips together until they could not breathe. He wanted to make the blond wither and moan, screaming his name as he pleasured him. He wanted to touch him. He stopped his train of thought there. I don't deserve Naruto. It was no good living in the past. He had made this life for himself and Naruto needed to move on with his life. He deserved to be happy. Naruto's brows raised questioningly._

"_I heard you succeeded Tsunade"_

"_Is that all you have to say?"_

"_What else do you want me say?" Naruto looked at him with rage in his eyes. He wanted answers but the bastard wasn't talking._

"_I want answers" Naruto spat out. Sasuke levelled his gaze._

"_What answers?"_

"_Why Sasuke, why did you leave?" Naruto took a step forward._

"_Are you still on about that?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His expression indifferent. But on the inside he was shaking. _

"_Didn't I mean anything to you, what we had didn't mean anything to you?" Naruto took another step forward, his voice slightly rising. Sasuke averted his gaze. Naruto held power over him and knew that he could see deep into Sasuke's soul. He wanted to much tell Naruto the truth but he couldn't hurt the blond anymore. It was better if they weren't together. That meant that he had to lie to Naruto again. It seemed that his whole life had turned into a big lie._

"_Answer me!" Naruto threatened. His body was tense and rigid, Sasuke could tell he was having a hard time controlling his anger. I deserve this from him._

"_Well if you must know, I left for power" Sasuke's voice flat and emotionless as his face. He dared to look at Naruto. He had a blank expression. He continued._

"_And Naruto what we had was good while it lasted but that was it" Sasuke's head snapped from the force of the punch delivered by Naruto. Yet he didn't do anything. Naruto knew that Sasuke was lying and he would be damned if he let the Uchiha have his own way again._

"_Look at me and say that you don't love me?" Naruto was so close to him. he could smell the addictive scent of him. Sasuke couldn't do that because come or heaven he loved the blond._

"_Say it Sasuke" Naruto said darkly. He was sick and tired of all this. Why couldn't the bastard understand that he couldn't live without him? Why couldn't he understand that he forgave him? Why didn't the bastard understand that no matter how much Sasuke hurt him he would always forgive him and love him? Why doesn't the bastard let me in?_

"_I don't love you Naruto" Sasuke spat out and pushed Naruto back._

"_How could you think that someone like me could love someone like you?" Sasuke didn't wait around to see what the blond did. He just felt the life drain out of him. Naruto slumped to the ground and started to punch the ground furiously. Tears were streaming down his face. This is all he had to say. God he is such a bad liar. But still he it hurt like hell. Bastard always does that to me. On the other side of the village, Sasuke punched a tree at the Uchiha mansion until his fist started to bleed. He let out a loud scream venting his anger and frustration. Why does it always have to be like this? He fell to the ground ignoring the pain. For the first since the massacre Sasuke cried uncontrollably. He was in the village yet he could not be with his blond. He had lied to him over and over again. He had hurt him over and over again. He just wanted to curl up and die._

Sasuke stood in front of the sixth Hokage with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Naruto stared at him stoically.

"Hokage sama, I request permission to the village" Sasuke stated. After his breakdown, he had talked to Kakashi and Sakura apologising for his behaviour and told them everything that had happened. They were sympathetic and understanding, something that he loathed. They advised him to tell Naruto everything but he didn't think that would help anymore. He made them promise not tell Naruto, his reason being he had hurt the blond enough.

"Request declined" Naruto stated and went back to his paperwork. He had sensed Sasuke coming therefore he had dismissed the four ANBU guards. Today he would get his answer one way or another.

"But Hoakge sama…" Sasuke started but was silenced when Naruto put his hand up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I went to the end of the world to get you back and I'll be damned if I let you go again"

"But you don't understand" Naruto cut Sasuke off again this was starting to irritate the raven. Does the dobe not understand that I don't belong here? Why is he making this more difficult?

"No I don't understand. Why don't you explain it then?"

"I…you… left because…" Sasuke sighed. What the hell do I tell him? I doubt he'll believe anything I tell him anyways. Naruto took his Hokage hat off indicating that he was speaking to Sasuke as himself and not the Hokage. Silence. Naruto sighed. He was tired of playing these games.

"Tell you what Sasuke" Naruto smiled a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, Naruto hardly smiled anymore, a genuine one that is.

"You give me a reason why you left me behind and I'll let you go" Naruto walked around to lean on the desk. Sasuke was getting fed up of the dobe asking the same question.

"Why is it so important to you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because you still love me" Naruto whispered. He locked gazes with Sasuke, daring him to contradict him.

"Come on Sasuke, I am getting tired of all these games" Sasuke was seething inside. How dare the dobe think that my love is a game?

"What games?"

"You know as well as me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto was pushing him to his limits and he was having a hard time controlling his anger. His love for Naruto was not false and they certainly weren't playing games.

"Look I'm hurt, confused, angry and feel like dying with every moment of my life" Naruto's eye changed from stunning blue to red slits. Sasuke was seeing red himself. The dobe was just thinking about himself. Did he not know what Sasuke had been through or what he was going through?

"And what do you think I feel dobe?" Sasuke shot out before he could even stop himself. Naruto looked at him. Finally a small crack.

"I feel empty, you took my soul and heart when you left" Naruto voice raised just a tad bit. He couldn't help it. He felt like beating the shit out of Sasuke. All he wanted was for Sasuke to say that he still loved him. That would have been enough. But the Uchiha bastard was too stubborn.

"I want to hate you Uchiha for what you put me through"

"Then hate me" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter to me" lie again. It mattered what the blond said and it stung. Naruto thought only he could hurt. But the blond didn't realise that Sasuke was hurting more. The guilt, the betrayal only added to his self-loathing and was eating him up.

"Yet I can't. I still love you, always have and always will" he whispered. Sasuke tensed hearing those words. The blond had every right to hate him yet he still loved him. A single tear rolled down Naruto's cheek his head hung low. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Sasuke was shaking Naruto still loved him. He could imagine what the blond had been through as he himself went through the same thing. Maybe if I gave this a chance everything would be okay? How? I could never make Naruto happy. But he looks so sad and broken. He didn't know what to do but the sight before him was so heart breaking. Sasuke moved forward and hesitantly cupped the blonds face with trembling hands. The simple touch ignited a spark between them. Skin tingling. Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Their face barely an inch away from each other's. Breath mingling with one another. Sasuke took a deep breath and decided that he could not lose Naruto, once was enough for him he did not want to lose him again. This time he wasn't sure that he would make it.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke wiped away the tear with his thumb resting his forehead against the blonds.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you and the village" Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's arm.

"I love you more than life but I don't want to hurt you anymore" Naruto tilted his face up to see Sasuke. The sincerity in his voice and the tone of his voice told him that Sasuke was not lying this time. He was telling the truth and that was all Naruto needed to hear.

"Come hell or heaven, even of death itself came for I would and could not stop from loving you"

"I hate myself for what I have done to you Naruto but I did not have any other choice" Sasuke sighed. It felt good to hold the blond like this.

"Yes I went for power, I killed Itachi, I learned about the Akatsuki and tailed beast." He shuddered at the thought and what they did. Naruto held him tighter. I had to protect you no matter what" Naruto's heart swelled with love. All these years the bastard led me to believe that he didn't care but actually he did.

"I tried to stop Madara and failed" he hung his head in shame. Naruto bought his hand up and tilted Sasuke's face so that he was looking at him directly. God it had been a long time since they touched like this.

"I tried to stay away from you" Sasuke steeped back suddenly. He just realised he had spilled his guts out to Naruto. How was he going to keep the blond safe from himself?

"But all seem to do is hurt you" Sasuke whispered. He looked up to see a smiling Naruto. The spark in his eyes was returning and they weren't lifeless anymore.

"You did all this to protect me, bastard why didn't you tell me I would have helped" Naruto took a step forward.

"I love you so much Naruto that it hurts, but I don't want to hurt you anymore" Sasuke started to walk backwards to the door.

"You know Sasuke our love is not the usual one, and there hasn't been a time when we haven't hurt each other, so why change it now. But you know what?" Sasuke just stared at him dumbfounded.

"The most important thing is that I love you and you love me, the rest will work out" with that Naruto closed the remaining distance and crashed their lips together.

**End**

**AN- reviews, comment, ideas, flames, anything would be appreciated. I was going to put a lemon scene in then decided against it. First am not good at it, second I like how this story turned out to be. **

**Love Hopey1**


End file.
